Kissing the Baker
by Regency
Summary: Eggsy and Harry bake cupcakes for Daisy's birthday and get in a little romantic quality time while they do it.


Author: Regency

Title: Kissing the Baker

Pairing: Eggsy Unwin/Harry Hart

Contains: So much fluff

Summary:Eggsy and Harry bake cupcakes for Daisy's birthday and get in a little romantic quality time while they do it.

Author's Notes: For Elletromil on Ao3 and Tumblr who requested all the domestic Hartwin.

bDisclaimer:/b I don't own any characters recognizable as being from Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015). They are the property of their actors, producers, writers, and studios, not me. No copyright infringement was intended and no money was made in the writing or distribution of this story. It was good, clean fun.

* * *

Don't get Eggsy wrong, he loves being out in the field with Harry. Fighting back to back with Harry. Blowing the big, the bad, the often too ugly to look at away with Harry. But if he's honest, Eggsy's best moments with Harry are at home. They happen during Netflix binge marathons when Eggsy has seen as many episodes as he can stand of _Yes, Minister_ or Harry wants to watch just one more minute of _Orange is the New Black_ before they turn in for the night. They happen when Harry stews in guilt about not seeing his aged mother enough and Eggsy gleefully reminds him that it's because she's trotting the globe with her besotted younger lover most of the year. They happen, and these are the best ones, when Harry takes it upon himself to spoil the people Eggsy loves as though they're as much his to care for.

In the run-up to Daisy's birthday, Eggsy sees a lot of that. The polite inquiries into Michelle's plans for Daisy's second Dean-free birthday party. The tickle monster coming out which could only be satisfied knowing just what Princess Daisy, newly of South Kensington, would like most to have for her big day. (More subtly gathered evidence about what sort of getaway Michelle might like to go on for Mother's Day. What sort of missions Roxy might prefer. Even more thought than normal put toward what Merlin might have his eye on for Christmas.) Harry brings all his decades of experience to bear on the most important mission Eggsy can imagine: making Daisy happy.

So when they're standing together in the kitchen trying to make heads or tails of the cupcake mix Eggsy _insists_ on because it's the only one Daisy ever took to, Harry makes a visible effort not to complain. It's his flower's fourth birthday, and unlike all the years before, big brother's gonna see to it that this year Daisy gets everything she wants. Harry, predictably, wants whatever will make Eggsy happy, too.

Eggsy can admit he's got Harry a little wrapped around his finger, and he's not even sorry, really. He knows they make for a sappy couple, always touching each other and sharing heated kisses no matter where they are after they've been apart too long, but he refuses to argue against his own happiness. He's fought too hard for it. The only second chances worth having are the ones you don't waste and he'll be damned if he's wasting the one he's got with Harry. Harry doesn't have to say he feels the same when he shows it in everything he does.

Harry peers over his glasses into the mixing bowl he's been poking at for the last few minutes. "Is it supposed to be that lumpy?" His skepticism is starting to sound like worry. He wants everything to be perfect.

"Yes, Harry."

"There's still time for us to bake cupcakes from scratch, you know." Harry's stocked the kitchen with pastry flour and cake flour, more food colouring than Eggsy knew existed, three kinds of organic vegetable oil, baking chocolate, culinary-grade lavender and jasmine, and all the makings of homemade cream cheese frosting–the latter of which Eggsy has _plans_ for later tonight. Their kitchen's a working bakery without the shingle and Eggsy regrets how much of it will go to waste with their schedules. _Maybe I can talk him into baking for Daisy's kinder bake sale._ He makes a note to scheme over it with Roxy at the shop tomorrow. She loves free sweets almost as much as she loves helping him get one over on Harry.

"Sorry, luv, Daisy likes it from the box. But maybe we convince her to try somethin' fancier for her fifth. This year, I just want her to have what she likes and this is what she likes." Eggsy dips a finger into the batter for a taste. It tastes like artificial strawberry and butter; it hits the spot. He dips another finger in and offers Harry a lick, which he takes, closing his mouth over Eggsy's forefinger and sucking like he's got a point to make. Eggsy gets a little lightheaded watching Harry lap at his finger. All the blood in his head is rushing someplace else quick.

"Good, innit?" If he's raspy saying it, Harry's too much a gentleman to speak a word on it. Harry withdraws anyway, gently raking his teeth over Eggsy's gun callous-roughened skin.

"Good enough. But are you sure it isn't what _you_ like instead?" he murmurs against the tip of Eggsy's finger. Eggsy's brain might have largely headed south, but he ain't a spy for nothing; he knows when he's being led.

"That you fishing for birthday hints?"

Harry sniffs and returns to his futile hand mixing as if Eggsy can't see his ears pinking up. "Certainly not. I've thirty years experience sussing out the secrets of others. I'd have been much more discreet if I were doing it to you."

Eggsy rubs at a streak of yellow-ish batter blighting the tip of Harry's handsome nose. "You're a bit of numpty about me, aren't ya?"

Harry's air of superiority lasts all of a minute till he slumps and his fringe falls into his eyes, making him look as hapless as a puppy and just as lost with that bowl in his hand. "A bit, yes," he confesses.

Eggsy takes pity on the man and wraps his arms around him. "S'alright. I love you anyway, even if you're a hopeless cause."

"I hoped you might."

Eggsy leans against to counter for leverage enough to meet Harry's lips for a kiss. Harry sets aside his mixing bowl to put his hands into kissing Eggsy back, kneading the nape of his neck tenderly and cupping his face while he kisses Eggsy breathless, till Eggsy's all but seeing stars.

From the sticky yeastiness of his mouth, Eggsy comes to the conclusion that Harry's been sneaking batter for much longer than he thought. _Sneaky bugger. And here I thought you was too good for cake mix._ It's the last thought he has before their tongues get involved and he forgets to care.

They part slowly, Eggsy still balancing on flexed toes and Harry continuing to hold him close. Eggsy doesn't think he's been happier in his life and he's seen the view from the Eiffel Tower– _twice_.

"I like fudge cake, case you were wonderin'."

"Fudge cake," Harry repeats, committing the fact to memory. "I'll make sure to keep that in mind." Harry turns his attention to the batter splattering Eggsy's face. Just as he leans in, Eggsy interrupts:

"You can even do all the bells and whistles."

"Can I," Harry asks, distractedly, going to nibble Eggsy's ear. It's a very thorough nibble, wet and warm, tiny nips about the shell of his ear, sending shivers under Eggsy's skin. Eggsy leans into it, tries to follow it with his lips before he catches himself. Harry isn't content with conquering Eggsy's ear, he wants his jaw and neck. It's an invasion and Eggsy is about ready to surrender without a shot fired.

"Yeah, I love it when you do your Julia Child impression for me, in the apron in all" Harry makes that apron look bespoke. Then again, Harry makes being bare-ass naked look bespoke if you ask Eggsy.

Harry pulls back from that rude, gorgeous fucking thing his tongue is doing to the mole on Eggsy's neck. "You really like that?"

"Mmhmm." Eggsy likes all sorts of things Harry does. That most recent thing is a favorite.

"Fascinating." He pulls Eggsy into his arms and leans down to rub their noses together. "Now that that's settled, may I ravish you _now_ or is there something else you'd like to discuss?"

Eggsy is burning up inside but still manages a sly wink. "Nah, just makin' you work for it."

Harry looks at him askance. "I'd take you over my knee for that, but I'm much more interested in this…"

He swoops down to mouth the point of Eggy's jaw.

"Right."

His right cheekbone.

"Here."

The swell of his lower lip.

Eggsy winds his arms around Harry's neck to kiss him sweetly, and not just because of the batter on his tongue. Harry is all sweetness when it comes to Eggsy. It's like he doesn't know how to be anything else.

"You'd better get a move on already, then. I ain't gettin' any younger."

Harry tucks his hands under Eggsy and lifts him right onto the counter. "I thought you'd never ask."

Eggsy strips Harry right there and gets down to his apron himself just to find how cold that countertop is and how good Harry is at thinking on his feet, and on his knees, and bent over Eggsy's back. He's reminded one finger and one sinuous lick at a time that the only time Harry's isn't sweet on him is when he's busy turning Eggsy inside out instead.

They _eventually_ have to go out for more cupcake mix and milk and eggs to replace the batter they…re-appropriated for more private use. But Eggsy can't complain since Daisy gets her perfect strawberry cupcakes on her perfect day while Eggsy gets one more reason to grin every time he walks into the kitchen. That countertop may not be very comfortable, but cleanup is a breeze.


End file.
